


I didn’t fall, the floor just needed a hug

by Dorthea



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Peter Parker, Broken Bones, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Siblings, Protective Tony Stark, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: Happy shakes his head, “Peter, why did you even let her go alone?!”.“I didn’t know it was slippery” Peter defends himself, “And Morgan wanted to go. Do you know how long it takes for me to get into a nice and thick layer of cloth, so I don’t turn into an ice cube?! Morgan where right outside. Even if I had been there, she would have fallen”.“That isn’t true. You got your, what did May call it? Peter tingle!” Happy says.Peter shakes his head, “It warns me of incoming danger, not falling children!”.Whumptober 2020, day 12. Broken bones.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951294
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, Whumptober 2020





	I didn’t fall, the floor just needed a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my lack of writing. I've been busy some of the time. And some of the time, I have been in too much pain to write more than a few hundred words. I live with JHS (Joint hypermobility syndrom), and while it usually doesn't affect me a lot, the sudden temperature change has caused pain. Give me a few weeks, and I hope to be back at full writing speed. (I'll caught up with the whumptober! I swear. It just might take a few days).

“You sure your up for this?” Tony asks for maybe the 5th time since Peter entered the lack house not even an hour earlier. “I’m sure Happy wont mind looking after her. Or Bruce. Bruce is good with kids too. You don’t have to”.  
  
Peter chuckles, “It’s really alright Mr. Stark” Peter reassures the older man, who he has come to see more as a father, than a mentor. “And I’d rather not leave Morgan with some random babysitter. I know you and Pepper feels the same” Peter reminds the older man, who’s holding Morgan a little tighter than usually. The mechanical arm shining in the lights from the fireplace.  
  
Tony nods. “Sure. Your right. And you 17! Of course you can watch a 6 year old” Tony takes a deep breath, “I’m just scared-“.  
  
“That something will go wrong” Peter finishes Tony’s sentence. “We’re just going to watch some movies in the living room, heat the food Pepper has prepared at dinner time, and little Mis will go to bed before 9 pm”.  
  
“I want to go on the bobsled” Morgan exclaims loudly, “And skating on the ice!”.  
  
Peter shakes his head, “No ice skating. The ice isn’t close to being thick enough yet” Peter reminds. Morgan looks like she wants to argue, but she knows it wont help her case.  
  
“But you can go bobsled on the hill a little deeper in the forest” Tony says, making Morgan smiles again, “If Peter says good for it. That is?”. Morgan wiggles her way out of Tony’s arms faster than any other 6-year-old would be able too, hitting the floor with a light thud, and let’s her small hands clam around Peter’s pants leg.  
  
“Can we please!” She begs, big eyes looking up at Peter, who just laughs lightly.  
  
“I’m not going to promise” Peter replies, “But I wont say no either. It depends on the temperature later. It’s a bit too cold for a spider right now”.  
  
Morgan eyes light up even more, “That means hot chocolate!” she exclaims and runs towards the kitchen, totally forgotten about Tony and Peter. And more importantly about the conversation they just had. Which, is kind of a relief to Peter who doesn’t feel like dressing up in ten layers, just to watch Morgan using Cap’s shield and a bobsled. Because, that wasn’t at all what he signed up for when he agreed with Tony to watch his daughter for the weekend, while he and Pepper took their first vacation since Morgan had been born.  
  
Or, that was the explanation Morgan had been given.  
  
Of course, Peter being the older kid knew there was more too it. It would be a really strange time to go on vacation. The world had only just turned back to normal, after first the snap, and now the blip. And Tony, Tony hadn’t even been awake for 3 months after his coma.  
  
After his 12 deaths in the matter of those few, first days. In that hospital that all the hero’s including Peter had been taken to, to get checked over.  
  
While Tony was differently the worst for wear in the little (very big) superhero team, there where quiet a few bigger wounds or broken bones. Dried blood on everyone’s hands and faces, making them look dead and pale underneath. Like the warriors Peter had always dreamt of fighting with, and now he had. Only, it hadn’t been as amazing as he hoped.  
  
Even Peter himself had been hurt that night. Nothing too major, not life threatening. But enough to make his walk a little slower, and move slightly more carefully, as he got around.  
  
He hadn’t even told anyone about the fact he was bleeding, until he’d fainted on the floor from a combination of blood loss, low blood sugar and the depleting adrenaline. He hadn’t been out for more than a few seconds. Only just long enough for someone to have gotten on their knees by his side. Rhodey, Tony’s best friend, also known as War Machine. Who, soon enough was giving him the ultimatum between eating something right then and there, or get a feeding tube or I.V. connected. Peter had choose to eat.  
  
Mostly because, that was faster. And would get him to Tony’s side faster than going through a tone of medical stuff. Though, Rhodey had made Dr. Helen Cho to check in blood sugar a few hours later, and stitch up the wound, while Peter was sitting and Tony’s bedside.  
  
Before Pepper had come, Morgan in her arms, and Happy right at her trail.  
  
Back then nobody would have though Tony would survive or wake up. But Tony being Tony had proved all of them wrong. Which, Peter was happy for.  
  
But he knew, maybe even better than anyone else, that Tony wasn’t as okay as he let on. Sure, he’d created the arm. Sure, he hung out with Peter, and kissed Morgan goodnight in her bedroom at night. But, he didn’t do much else. There was still a lot of physical therapy for him to go through. Still the regular checkups to make sure the amputation spot, was healing correctly. Still the lack of energy, the lack of attention. Focus. He couldn’t keep his focus in the lab for long. He tried, and he slowly, and steadily got better. But Peter knew, this vacation, was another thing with some fancy doctor.  
  
It wasn’t rocket science.  
  
“Remember you can call me, or Pepper whenever” Tony reminded again, “Or Happy or anyone! Just ask for help if you need it”.  
  
Peter nods, “I will. You guys have fun. I should go help Morgan with that hot chocolate” Peter says, turning towards the kitchen to find Morgan. But before he could step away, Tony placed a shaky hand on Peter’s shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
“You forgot something” Tony mumbles. And Peter tightens his own grip. Takes a deep breath and Tony’s sent in. Before letting go, and watches as Tony and Pepper leaves the lack house.

***

Soon after, Peter and Morgan are cuddles up under a blanket on the couch in the living room. Hot chocolate in big cups, and a bowl of popcorn on the table. Moana playing on the TV screen. Despite the fact, Morgan has already seen it more than 50 times over the past year. Sometimes, Peter doesn’t quiet get why young kids, always wants to watch the same thing, over and over again.  
  
About halfway through the movie, Morgan shoots up, running towards the bathroom. Friday pausing the movie, and Peter is left to do whatever he want’s for a few minutes.  
  
It isn’t usually for Morgan to wait till last minute with going, when she’s hanging out with people see enjoys. At least, so Tony always said. But it seems weird to Peter. But then again, Peter and Morgan where very different.  
  
Morgan was a bright and happy kid. Social and honesty. Peter had been too once, a long time again before the spider-bite. Before Ben. Before Skip. He wasn’t anymore. While he still was happy and smiling on the surface, things weren’t always the same underneath. Tony knew that, he just, didn’t know why. And things would most likely stay like that.  
  
“How did people go to the bathroom when they where in the stone?” Morgan asks from behind, as she reenters the living room, a smile on her lips. Eyes carefully studying Peter.  
  
Peter shrugs, “When your dead, you don’t have a body. You don’t need to pee or eat. You don’t even need air” Peter explains. He knows Morgan is smart. He just doesn’t know how to explain things to a kid.  
  
Morgan’s eyes widen, “If that’s so, then why don’t we all just let go?”.  
  
“So we wont have to waste resources?” Peter askes, Morgan gives a tight nod. “Because, death is really dark. You’d be all alone, you can’t even see earth. It’s just nothing. And nothing is really, really scary. Does that make sense, Morgan?”.  
  
“Like dad’s coma?” Morgan asks, “Mommy said dad only saw darkness then too”.  
  
Peter nods, “A coma is pretty close to death. But some people in a coma, can here what’s going on around them. People who’s dead, can’t” Morgan nods, and cuddles into Peter’s side. Seemingly satisfied with the answer. The topic is soon forgotten anyways, as ‘I am Moana’ starts playing, and Morgan runs around the living room, singing along. Pretending to Moana herself, using the table as he boat. Peter keeps a close eye on her, but Let’s her have her fun. It’s just kid’s play. What could go wrong with that.  
  
“She makes her whole family proud” Morgan sings alone loudly, waving at Peter to join into. Before she, again sings along, falling slightly behind the singer in the TV, making the off notes in her song very noticeable. “Sometimes the world seems against you… The journey may leave a scar!” Morgan pauses, looking at Peter and stops singing. “Do you have any scars?”.  
  
Peter shakes his head, “I heal to fast to scary” Peter replies.  
  
Morgan seem to think for a moment. “What about scars in here?” she asks, pointing to her head. “Mommy says, that when Daddy has a bad day, it’s because his scar’s in there hurts”.  
  
_Let’s have some fun, Einstein._  
  
“No” Peter shakes his head, “I don’t got any scar’s in there either”. That’s a lie.

***

Pepper must have heard of May’s skills in the kitchen. Or better yet, the lack of skill’s in the kitchen. Because, Peter isn’t even given a chance to prove himself. Pepper has prepared food for 2 of the 3 days, and the last night, they’ll get Pizza for the money, Tony has left in a secret spot for them. It’s perfect, and Peter doesn’t mind. He doesn’t enjoy cooking anyways.  
  
That means it’s easy enough to make food for himself and Morgan. “Mac and cheese, or lasagna?” Peter askes Morgan who is sitting in a bar stool with her colored pencils, while he himself is standing with the two microwave boxes in his hands, reading the labels.  
  
“Mac and cheese” Morgan replies, looking up at Peter. “Can we get soda?”.  
  
Peter nods, “But only one cup. We don’t want you to have a sugar rush before bed. You won’t be able to sleep, and I don’t want to fight you on it”.  
  
Morgan nods, gripping her red pencil tighter in her hand and pressing it against the paper so hard that it snaps. The pencil sharpener she uses, it electric and makes a weird and quite loud noise, but Peter doesn’t mind too much today. Sure, it’s annoying, and he might get a small headache, but he haven’t had sensory issues for months. And even if he had, he seems to calm down around Morgan anyways. So really, he doesn’t mind.  
  
Peter pulls the lid of the box, before placing it in the microwave and choosing the correct settings. It’s easy. 7 minutes it too long, but 6 is too short. 6 and a half minute, is just about perfect.  
  
“Tony says your starting school soon” Peter says, while he pulls out plates and glasses from the kitchen cabinet, “are you excited?”.  
  
Morgan shakes her head, “Daddy says we have to move to the city for school. I want to stay here” Morgan says, letting the colored pencil go. “Daddy says it isn’t my choice”.  
  
Peter nods. “But, living in the city does mean you can see me more often”.  
  
“But schools sounds boring!” Morgan argues. “And I can’t tell the others my dad is Iron man”.  
  
  
Peter nods, “With good reason, Mo. If they knew, you could come into grave danger. And Tony can’t always protect you from getting hurt. Iron man, can’t save everyone”.  
“But spider-man can” Morgan says, holding up the drawings she’s been working on. For a 6 year old it’s good. Quiet pretty even. The Spider-suits primary colors of red and blue, stand strong on the white paper. And the webbing design being shot from his wrist, isn’t too bed either. It’s isn’t perfect, but it got a lot of potential for a 6 year old. “Right?”.  
  
Peter shakes his head, “Not even Spider-man can save everyone Mo. Spider-man got school too”.  
  
Morgan’s eyes widen, “You got school!?”.  
  
Peter nods, “Oh yes. It helped me become really smart, like your dad”.  
  
“That means I can see you every day” Morgan smiles, “Do we have the small teachers?!”. Morgan puts the paper back down. Her legs swinging under the seat. And a new colored pencil is being picked up into her hand with fast moves, as she becomes more and more happy.  
  
Peter shakes his head. “I go to high school in Queens. You’ll, little Mis. Will go to pre-school somewhere a little closer to the tower. A little more safe, than Midtown”.  
  
“But you said I’d get to see you more” Morgan points out.  
  
Peter nods, “Because I can go to the tower after school, or after patrol”. Peter takes the box from the microwave, seconds before the bibbing sounds. And get’s a spoon to portion out the food. A small plate for Morgan, she’s just a kid, and a big plate for Peter’s spidey metabolism. “What kind of soda?”.  
  
Morgan shrugs, “Can we get Fanta and Cola combined?”.  
  
Peter smiles and pulls out both the bottle, opening them carefully so they wont be shaken and gives Morgan a big cup of Fanta and Cola. Before getting himself, and glass of just Fanta.  
  
He gives Morgan a hand packing her drawing stuff away, before he joins her, in the bar stool next to her.  
  
They don’t talk about school anymore. The topic changes from school to spidey to hero’s and ends at my little pony newest movie. That Peter hasn’t seen, and doesn’t want to see, but he nods an agrees anyways, hoping Morgan wont force the thing down his throat. Disney is fine. MLP is too much (Even for Peter) To deal with.

***

Morgan is almost falling asleep doing the MLP movie, so before it’s even 8 pm, Peter is helping her brush her teeth and switch into PJ’s with, you guessed it. MLP on them.  
  
Peter hopes that because of her tired state, she wont demand to much of him tonight, but he’s wrong. She wants hugs and kisses. She wants Peter to call Mommy and Daddy. Tony and Pepper. And she wants a story.  
  
Whole the Tony and Pepper thing is easy enough. They had been waiting at the ph  
one anyways, knowing that Peter would call them sooner or later. Specifically for this. Morgan talks about her day, about all the movies, and the food. About the popcorn and soda mix. “And Petey says he can come by the tower after school!”.  
  
“Oh did he really?” Tony asks, a smile on his face. “Remind him that Happy can pick him up, if he wants. Or he Spider-man can swing through the window on penthouse or lab level”.  
  
“Love you 3000” Morgan smiles at the phone.  
  
Tony sends a digital smile at his daughter. “Love you tones. Now let me talk to Peter before you get your story, okay?”.  
  
Peter gives Morgan a small hug, before he takes his phone and walks out into the hallway. Leaving the door slightly open. “Hey Mr. Stark”.  
  
“Call me Tony kid. How many time do I have to ask?” Tony jokes. “Is everything going smoothly?”.  
  
Peter nods. “Morgan is amazing. Asked about how dead people pee… though. You might have to save that one at some point. I suck at talking about death. But otherwise it’s all good”.  
  
“Your sure kid?” Tony looks at him with questioning eyes. “Friday reported a short spik of elevated heartrate an hour after we left”.  
  
Peter shakes his head. “Morgan just said something…”.  
  
Tony raises an eyebrow, “Do I have to ask?”.  
  
“It’s fine. Just, some old childhood memories” Peter reassure Tony. Before returning to Morgan, who’s sitting on the bed, clearly listening in. But she seem to tired to have connected the dots. “So, story time. There was were a good girl her, who went to sleep. The end”. Peter says sitting down next to the bed.  
  
“That’s a horrible story” Morgan says loudly, with an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
Peter shakes his head, “Come on. You dad says that’s your favorite story!”.

***

Peter is woken up in the most dramatic way ever the following morning. With Morgan crawling on top of him in his bed. “Peter! Wake up, wake up, wake up!”.  
  
“Morgan. Go back to sleep” Peter says, turning his side and pushed Morgan down from the bed. Not caring to open his eyes. It’s way to early to be up. But Morgan is a kid, they don’t really understand that. But Peter can always hope, to get just a few more minutes.  
  
“I just can’t” Morgan wines. “The sky’s awake. So I’m awake! So we have to play”.  
  
Peter turns towards Morgan and finally opens his eyes. “Was that a Frozen refence?”. Morgan nods and jumps of the big bed. Running towards the kitchen of the lake house. Peter swings his legs over the side of the bed, and pulls his hoodie from the day before on. Before he follows the energetic kid to get breakfast. Not even checking the time.  
  
“We’ll go bobsledding today!” Morgan laughs, “Please!”.  
  
Peter nods in agreement. If he says no, Morgan will be sad for the rest of the weekend. And Peter, honestly, doesn’t want that. It would be a mess. So while Morgan eats a big bowl of cereal, Peter goes to find the sleds from the garage, where Tony had told him they would be.  
  
Morgan is already getting her boots on by the time Peter returns with the bright pink sled. Morgan looks so happy with his small pink gloves and scarf around her neck. “Petey, gotta be fast!”.  
  
Peter chuckles. “If you don’t run to far, I don’t mind you leaving already. Find a good spot. I just need to grab my own winter gear”. And Morgan is out the door, faster than Peter can spidey-sense. The sled in a rob behind her. Peter replaces his PJ and dirty hoodie with clean cloth. A thick sweater, a good hoodie on top, and thick jeans. He’s about to grab his big, thick, jacket too, his winter boots with heating in, and an extra pair of pants, when he here’s the thud followed by crying from right outside.  
  
Peter is out the door is one quick movement. Almost slipping on front porch, that’s covered in a thin layer of ice. Ice tapes hanging from the side of the roof.  
  
Morgan is on the porch. Laying on top of the thin ice. Holding her right arm close to her body, tears flooding down her red, cold, cheeks. Leaving small amounts of ice on her face as she cries. “Morgan, what happened? Are you okay? Where does it hurt?”.  
  
Peter is by her side in seconds. “My arm” Morgan cries. And while Peter knows Morgan wont like it, he takes a grab of Morgan left arm and pulls it back to see the arm she’s so clearly protecting. And with good reason.  
  
Peter has broken bones before. Arms, legs. A little bit of everything. It came with the job. Peter had even broken bones as a kid before. He know what to look for. And he knew how much it could hurt. So as Peter takes Morgan’s right arm, he already knows it’s bad. Not just broken bad, but Peter can see and feel that the bone has shifted inside her arm. For Peter it wouldn’t be a big deal, Helen could just reset it. For Morgan, it’s bound to be surgery.  
  
Peter grabs Morgan into his arms, careful not to shake the broken arm and carries her inside the lake house. Sled forgotten in the garden. Tony and Pepper has though of everything. Food, cloths, movies. There’s not an eye dry (a/n: That sounds better in danish). But there’s no ‘this is what you do with a kid and a broken arm’.  
  
Peter sits Morgan down at the couch and runs to get a med kit. Not that it can really to a lot, but a sling for the arm, might be a good place to start. Then he takes his phone.  
  
Helen is out of town on a conference, so while, that usually would be Peter’s call choice right now, it isn’t an option. May though, working as a nurse, might be a good choice. So her scrolls till he find her name and pushes the call bottom faster than he though it cold. Waiting as the phone calls.  
  
“Hey Peter. Happy here. What’s up?” Happy voice comes over the phone. “Your aunt is in the shower”. And Peter suddenly remembers that May and Happy was going to eat dinner the night before. Now that there weren’t any kids or superheroes to watch for the afternoon.  
  
“Morgan fell. Arm clearly broken and out of place” Peter says.  
  
Happy takes a deep breath at the other end of the call. “Get a sling from the med kit in the downstairs bathroom and get Morgan into some decent cloth is possible. I’m on my way”.  
  
Decent cloth, in this case, means something that allows her comfort in the emergency room for a few hours. Maybe even for the rest of the day. So Peter get’s some of Morgan’s PJ pants, and helps her into one of his own bigger hoodies. The tight winter cloth is left on the floor when Happy pulls up. There’s heat in the car. It isn’t needed. May has tagged along, and helps correct the sling a little, and get’s in the backseat with Morgan. While Peter takes the front seat, next to Happy.  
  
“Your alone with the kid one day, and you already broke her?” Happy asks. Peter knows it supposed to be a joke. Happy trying to lighten the mood. But it doesn’t work.  
  
  
Peter just nods. “Tony’s never leaving me alone with her again”.  
  
They drive in silence. The only thing they can here, is May’s reassuring words to Morgan, who while she’s stopped crying, is scared. Really scared. And Peter really can’t blame her. Because he knows it scary. He’s tried it himself after all. When he first had asthma attacks. Before he got the medicine to help. Before they learned how to deal with them.  
  
The drive is way too long. Longer than it should have been. Peter loves the lake house, but it’s too far away, should there be an emergency.  
  
It could have been life or death.  
  
“Morgan isn’t stupid, Pete” Tony had told him once, “The only one in my family, who needs a hospital on the regular, is you. Or well, your alter ego. Should Morgan, or me or Pepper become sick, Happy would pick us up, and we’d go to the compound”. But what does the compound help, when Dr. Helen Cho isn’t there?  
  
“It’s okay Morgan. It’s going to be fine” May mumbles into the little girls, head of hair. “You’ll heal right up. Just like Peter always do”.  
  
Morgan doesn’t seem reassure by it, as she whimpers. “But Peter is spider-man. Spider-man heals fast. I don’t”. And she’s right. If Peter could give Morgan his healing abilities, he would. But he can’t. Morgan wouldn’t like what came with them. Wouldn’t have liked the responsibility and the power. And wouldn’t have liked the death, and the loss that Peter had been given too.  
  
“Peter weren’t always Spider-man though” May reminds the scared girl. “Peter used to be really sick as a kid. So he couldn’t breath right. Peter got really scared too, and he couldn’t heal from that”.  
  
Morgan looks up, “But he’s breathing now?” she asks.  
  
Peter turns in the front seat and nods, giving Morgan a small smile. “They gave med medicine to help me breath. And when I got my powers, I was no longer effected by it”.  
  
“Spider-man saved your life!” Morgan exclaims, now, mostly forgotten about being scared of what’s happening. Just as Happy pulls up in front of the entrance for the emergency room. Letting May, Morgan and Peter get out, before leaving to find a parking lot.  
  
Peter hasn’t been to a hospital in a long time. The med bay is very different from this. The smell and the noise of the place is right away stuck in Peter’s nose and ears. But he can’t turn around and leave now. Morgan is bound to stick herself to his side, sooner or later. And Tony and Pepper aren’t there. Peter hasn’t called them yet, despite the fact that he probably should. He hopes to push it off, till Happy is back. Maybe even get Happy to make the call. Explain what’s going on. He’s scared what Tony and Pepper might think. They trusted him with Morgan. Trusted him to keep her safe, while they weren’t there. And he failed.  
  
It’s probably Morgan’s first time in a hospital before. Unless, of course, she’s been with Pepper or Tony before Peter and May was blipped back. There’s no way to really know. But despite the fact, they got her calmed down in the car, it didn’t last more than a few seconds by the time their inside of the hospital. Sitting in the waiting room chairs, made of hard plastic. Morgan in Peter’s lab, while May let’s the personal know that their there. And Happy joins them soon enough too.  
  
“How did this even happen?” He asks. Wanting answer for himself, but also for Tony and Pepper.  
  
Peter shrugs and nudges to Morgan who’s weirdly quiet. And in a small voice she says, “It was slippery on the porch. I was waiting for Peter and slipped on the stairs”.  
  
Happy shakes his head, “Peter, why did you even let her go alone?!”.  
  
“I didn’t know it was slippery” Peter defends himself, “And Morgan wanted to go. Do you know how long it takes for me to get into a nice and thick layer of cloth, so I don’t turn into an ice cube?! Morgan where right outside. Even if I had been there, she would have fallen”.  
  
“That isn’t true. You got your, what did May call it? Peter tingle!” Happy says.  
  
Peter shakes his head, “It warns me of incoming danger, not falling children!”.  
  
“And that doesn’t matter” May says as she comes back. “What matters is, that Peter did the right thing. He got to Morgan, gave her a sling on her arm, and called us”.  
  
“Sorry kid” Happy says, “I’m just…”.  
  
“… scared?” Peter adds. “I get it. You’ve known Morgan for a lot longer than me and May have. Probably even babysitter her since early childhood. Which also mean you call Tony”.  
  
Happy looks shocked and betrayed, “Why does I always get the worst job!?”.  
  
“Because” Peter points to the small girl sitting in his lab, hugging him close with her one good arm. “I’m good with kids, it seems. And Morgan want’s me to stay”.

***

It turns out, Peter is right that it needs surgery. Both bones, in Morgan lower arm, Radius and Ulna are broken and out of place. It’s an unlucky break, and the doctors wants it done as soon as possible. That mean, Tony and Pepper aren’t there when Morgan is put under. As she with frighten gasps for air, had begged Peter to stay with her. And as she had held his hand tightly, as the darkness pulled her under. And the fear, and panic of the busy morning, finally melted away.  
  
When Morgan was finally under, Peter had gone to find May. Throwing his arms around his aunt and hugged her close, as they both slide to the floor of the cafeteria section of the hospital. Where Peter finally broke down. “Tony’s never going to let me watch Morgan again” Peter had cried.  
  
“That isn’t true” May had said, holding him close. “He trusts you Peter. He always will”.  
  
Peter had looked up at May, “What if he wont trust me anymore? What if, he can’t forgive me for this. What if-“.  
  
May shakes her head, “Peter, are you like Skip? Did you hurt Morgan on purpose? Did you make her fall, did you touch her in inappropriate ways? Did you force her to watch inappropriate adult content?” Peter shakes his head quickly. “Then Tony and Pepper won’t hate you. And then they will forgive you and give you a second chance”.  
  
They are interrupted by a quick footstep and loud talking. “Happy, one of my kids are in surgery, the other one is bound to have a mental breakdown, followed by a sensory overload in here! I can’t help her right now, but I can help him”. There’s a sharp intake of air from the person, Tony, as he finds May and Peter on the floor. “Should I take over here?” the question is directed at May who carefully let’s go of Peter and pushed him into Tony’s arms. “Hi Underross. You okay?”.  
  
Peter gives a shake nod. “I’m sorry”.  
  
Tony shakes his head, “Nothing to be sorry about Kiddo. It’s okay”.  
  
It’s okay.


End file.
